Two of a Kind
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – All the love that history knows, is said to be in every rose. Yet all the love that could be found in two is less that what I feel for you. Kai/Ming-Ming


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – All the love that history knows, is said to be in every rose. Yet all the love that could be found in two is less that what I feel for you. (Kai/Mimi)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Yeah, so I'm a sucker for Valentines Day. That and now I've started Kai/Mimi fluff I seem to be stuck on it. 

**Muse:** Your own version of fluff though.

_Dedi:_ True. Well this is dedicated to everyone, whatever you may be doing on this day.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah,  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,_

* * *

**Two of a Kind**

The sky was a flawless blue with out a single wisp of cloud to spoil the seemingly perfect volt of heaven. Sunlight painted the world with a brilliant golden gleam adding a radiance to everything it touched. But the air still held a faint chill and as he watched he could see the way that her breath hung in plumes before her face every time she drew breath.

For the past ten minutes he had watched as she wondered to and fro across the manicured lawns, always coming back to stand before the back border. The mass of rose bushes seemed to fascinate her, and her eyes darted from full bloom to tightly curled bud painted in a rainbow of shades. Reds and whites. Pinks and yellows.

Tentatively she reached out a hand to the bush at the centre of the mass, the jewel of the collection. Pale lavender coloured petals, looking as soft as crushed velvet curved gently outwards to from think full blooms. Their light sweet sent filling the cool air and wafting round her as she her slender fingers around her chosen flower.

He saw her start and pull back, looking down at the hand in which she held the rose. Pushing away from his place at the window, where he had been contentedly watching her, and made his way out of the back door. She hadn't moved from where she was standing and he moved swiftly towards her, all the while letting his eyes run over her. Taking in the way pale blue jeans and white jumper she wore flattered her small lithe form.

The heavy sent of the mass of roses hit him as he stopped beside her, but under it he could still detect the faint vanilla sent of her golden skin. Without a single word he took her hand that was holding the bloom and lifted it so he could inspect it close to. A small bead of blood blossomed on her index finger where she had clearly pricked it on one of the many thorns.

Gently he brought her hand to his lips and kissed away the scarlet drop, the coppery taste coating his tongue. Large honey orbs watched him quizzically. Watched him watching her.

Seeing the way the light reflected in her hair, flashing diamond whites and blues in the azure strands. How she stood with her full lips slightly parted so that the merest sliver of white showed. And how she was forced to tilt her head back slightly to look into his face due to the height difference between them.

His eyes seemed to burn her as she watched the way the sun seemed to turn crimson orbs to flickering flame. Flawless porcelain skin with the fine silvery scar running over his right eye and on across his cheek, cutting a line through the first of the two royal blue shark fins tattooed upon his skin. The way his lips seemed to caress the digit he held to his mouth.

She could feel the hard calluses of his hand against the smoothness of her own skin. The way the pad of his thumb rubbed small circles across the warmth of her palm, and sent shivers coursing down her backbone. It was wonders to her that months on and still his slightest touch could leave her breathless and her knees close to buckling.

Without taking his gaze from her face, he reached out with his free hand a plucked another flawless purple bloom. Slowly he brought the flower to his face, the soft petals brushing her skin as they past, and closing his eyes inhaled deeply of the sent. And for a moment he was lost in the past.

It was her rose. The first time he had seen the unusually coloured bloom was when she had produced one in the middle of a battle and used it as part of a devastating attack that had sent her opponent's beyblade out of the dish. In that moment he knew he had to have the rose for his own just as he had to have the girl who held it.

His eyes opened and instantly focused on her face, still regarding him with a slightly puzzled expression. The ghost of a smile played at the corner of his mouth and placed his flower with the one she held in her hand and curled her fingers round the pair. Her brows furrowed in confusion over his action and though her question remained unspoken she answered her.

"Because you should have two." He said pushing a stand of hair out of her face and tucking it behind one shell like ear.

"Why?" It was almost a whisper when she questioned him aloud and she looked at the two flowers in her hand and then back up at him.

"Because…" His lips sealed over hers.

She could feel herself melting into him; it was the only way to describe the spreading warmth that filled her completely. Every fibber of her being sang out for him and around her the world faded until there was nothing beyond his confident, self assured touch. Her free hand trailed up and over his shoulder until her fingers could entwine themselves in silky slate strands. While her other hand curled tightly around the stems of the two roses she held, the thorns digging deep into her palm.

Her small gasp of shock and pain was audible to him and arms pulling her close he gently kissed the sound away. She was everything to him, his power, his pleasure and his pain.

* * *

Lamb: The summery for this fic is actually a quote by some unknown person, but I think Kai heard it and that's why he gave her the second rose. Or something like that. 

**Muse:** Yeah you just write it and don't worry about understanding it.

_Dedi:_ You're being nice today for some reason.

**Muse:** I don't have to be mean, she's off to the dentist in a bit.

_Dedi:_ Oh, well we hope you all enjoyed it anyway.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
